


What Happens At Camp Cliche, Stays At Camp Cliche.

by king_kageyama



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel The Asshole, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Implied Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Lots of sex mention, M/M, Minor Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts), Pervert Axel (Kingdom Hearts), Revenge, Revenge Sex, Roxas and Sora (Kingdom Hearts) are Twins, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, based on another fic, everyone is gay at some point, jesus take the wheel, this ones straight for the sin bin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_kageyama/pseuds/king_kageyama
Summary: After returning from Camp Cliche, a summer camp which turns teenagers brains so foggy all they can think of is sex, Roxas and Sora have to deal with getting used to their normal, non horny town and family again. With only a week before school starts again. Speaking of school, they're starting at a new one. Oblivion High School, where people they thought they wouldn't see for almost a year attend.Good luck boys.





	1. Back Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darlings! 
> 
> This fic came from a depression spell which led me to re-reading Camp Cliche by Tanmiko (on Adult-FanFiction.org), Rietalienko (on fanfiction.net). It is a wonderful fic filled with sex, coming to terms with sexuality, fun, and lots more. It makes me feel some type of way, and brought me here! Right back to Archive to bring you all what I think would happen after they all returned home from camp and had to go back to school. The original fic is only sixteen chapters long and unfinished, most likely abandoned. I really, really enjoyed reading it and I hope you do too, should you choose to read it. Any who, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Kisses,   
> King

After having said goodbye to their friends and an eight hour bus ride home, Roxas and Sora were back in their boring town. With their boring family. Sora was a bit disappointed about not being able to be as open about his sexuality as he had been over the summer, and Roxas was struggling to figure out his own sexuality after what happened with Hayner, Axel, and a few others. 

The twins trudged up the front steps of their house, opening up the front door and walking straight into their parents arms. "Welcome home boys" Their mother said, kissing their cheeks. She pulled back and looked at her sons, her smile dropping slightly. "You both seem different" She said. They exchanged a look, just a side eye.  _'Maybe cause we spent the summer taking dick'_ Roxas thought. 

"We were just really...active..at camp. Always moving around, burning calories" Sora said, barely hiding what actually happened. "Well I bet, it seemed like a great camp online." their dad said. Roxas smiled slightly, while Sora just nodded. Roxas had already been home a matter of minutes and he missed the camp, and his friends. "Come in boys, dinner is almost ready" Their mother said and ushered them further inside. 

 

* * *

After a good meal, nowhere near as good as Xaldin's cooking at camp, they were just up in their shared bedroom, talking about what school would be like. "I just can't wait to have a structured routine again. Don't get me wrong Rox, I absolutely loved camp, but I need a schedule, ya know, instead of wake up, swim, eat, find someone to sleep with, train for struggle, more sex. It gets pretty boring after a while." Sora said, scrolling through his phone. 

Roxas looked over at him from his bed with raised brows. "You're telling me, that having a whole bunch of sex with decently attractive men with decently sized you know whats everyday, got boring? Okay, 'Mr. I-went-through-half-the-camp-in-a-week'." Roxas said with a smirk. Sora sat up and threw his pillow at him. "Oh you're one to talk, 'Mr. my-first-time-was-in-the-mud-in-plain-sight'!" He said, laughing.

Roxas threw the pillow back and laid down. "Whatever, I'm gonna try and find some people on Instagram" He said, opening the app and going to explore. He typed in Axel's name first, hoping the red head had an Instagram. He only had to scroll a few accounts down before he found the one, with a profile picture of him leaning on a car as red as his hair. 

He clicked follow, while Sora was doing the same form Riku, Demyx, Tidus, and Wakka. After a few more hours of conversation and agreeing to go meet up with Kairi the next day, they both went to bed.

 

* * *

In the morning, Roxas woke up mildly confused on where he was before remembering he was home, and wouldn't be seeing Hayner, or Axel anytime soon. He got up and went through his usual routine, apart from the sex part. He came back in after his shower and shook Sora awake, telling him to go get dressed. They had agreed to meet their friend at noon, and it was already eleven. 

Even though they had only moved here a month before the end of the school year, they knew their way around. That's right. A complete new start at a new school with new friends. Sora rushed to get dressed, quickly showering and throwing on clean clothes. They said goodbye to their mother before biking off to the beach where they agreed to meet.

* * *

Once on the beach spread out on a blanket catching up with the red headed girl, the fog in their minds started to clear. Roxas was sat back propped up on his elbows watching the people in the water, Kairi to his right and Sora on the other side of her. "So guys how was that camp you oh so dreaded going off to?" she asked, looking between them. 

They looked at each other, silently asking if they should say or not. After just a short moment, they nodded. "Well it was definitely not what we expected" Sora said. "How so? Was it just full of weirdos and introverts like Roxas?" She teased. Roxas's mouth fell open. "Wha-hey! And no. It was fun and had great people, but it was an all boys camp" Roxas said. 

"Well then Sora must have really liked that." She said, a devious smile gracing her face. "Hey I don't like every guy I see just because I'm gay, Kairi. Nor do I sleep with every guy I find decently attractive" Sora said. "Really? Cause to me, it seemed that is exactly what you did. Aside from the younger kids, didn't you get through all of the camp at least once?" Roxas said, adjusting his sun glasses.

Kairi, who had been mid drink, choked on her water. She turned her head wildly, looking between the two. "Sora! You had sex!? With the whole camp!?" she almost screamed. "Camp Cliche isn't what you think Kai. There has to be something in the water there, because after a few days, all you wanna do is find someone and bed them. Hey, even Roxas did it with a few people," Sora said. 

By now, Kairi was even more surprised. "Rox how come you didn't tell me you were gay too?" she asked. "I'm not...Well I think I'm not..maybe it was just a camp thing and I'm still straight." Roxas said. "I mean, Pence has a girlfriend and he still got some at camp. Luxord too, right? And Tidus and Wakka have girlfriends." he added. Kairi shook her head and got up. "This is a bit too much for me, I love you both, but I'm shocked." she said and walked off towards the bathroom. 

The two sat in comfortable silence, until they spotted a familiar face coming out of the water carrying a surfboard. "Is that Demyx?" Sora asked, nudging his twin and pointing in the direction of the man. Sure enough, it was. Demyx was coming out of the water, dirty blond hair flat to his head instead of sticking up like usual. "It is. Hey Demyx!" Roxas yelled. 

They called his name a few times before he looked over and smiled at them, waving and walking over to him. They stood and went to meet him half way. "Demyx what are you doing here?" Roxas asked, crossing his arms. "I live here. I have my whole life, In that house up there" Demyx said, pointing up to a huge house. "But wha about you guys, I thought you lived in a city, not a safe seaside town. Are you just visiting family?" he asked.

"No we actually moved here at the beginning of the summer, before camp." Sora answered. Demyx nodded and looked around. "Mind if I join you guys? I'm here alone" Demyx said. They nodded and went back to make room for him on the blanket. 

When Kairi came back, she was surprised to see another person, and started blushing when she found out they met at camp. She bounced back quickly, though. Their conversation from before continued. "Well Demyx is gay outside of camp, right?" Sora asked. Demyx was quiet for a moment before speaking. "I think. I don't know anymore. I mean I had sex with a girl yesterday and it was good. Not as good as with a guy..with him" He said, his face falling before snapping back into his usual smile.

* * *

Kairi and Demyx wound up staying for dinner, and went home after. 

It was late, somewhere around one thirty in the morning, and Roxas was still awake. He was laying in bed with headphones in watching the videos he took over the summer. The current video was of Axel, Demyx, Hayner, and a few others hiking up a mountain to a waterfall. He missed them all so much. Especially Hayner. He had been Roxas's first, and there was an emotional connection between them. 

He set his phone down on the nightstand ans went to sleep, wondering what the next day would bring.

 

 

 


	2. Unwanted Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Sora finally start school again, only to find they go to school with a certain fire truck and brit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings!
> 
> Welcome to chapter two! I'm so glad to see you've returned to see more of our favourite set of twins. Thank you to all who commented on my last chapter, I aim to please. I do hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first, so enjoy!
> 
> Kisses,   
> King

 

Ah, finally the first day of school was finally here. They were both ready for the daily structured schedule, that kept them going at all times. The alarm went off on Roxas’s phone, waking them both. Roxas go up and went over to the other side of the room to shut it off. 

 

He walked over and fell onto Sora’s bed, right on top of him. “Roxassssss get offfff meeeeee” Sora whined, pushing on his brothers head. “Only if you get up when I get off you.” Roxas said, rolling onto his stomach and looking up at his twin. 

 

“Finnneeeeeeeeee. Just get off me” Sora said, sitting up. Roxas rolled of him and stood. “As long as I get the bathroom first!” he said and ran down the hall to the bathroom. Roxas rolled his eyes and went about getting his clothes and bag ready for the day.

 

Sora came back not even five minutes later dripping wet with a towel on his hips. “Looks like all that sex did you well. Not so scrawny anymore” Roxas said, looking over at his brother. “Yeah yeah just hurry before dad gets up” Sora said, grabbing clean underwear from his drawer. 

 

When Roxas came back, he checked his phone, seeing a text from Demyx. 

 

_ From: Ocean Man _

What do you and Sora want for breakfast? 

 

Roxas asked the other before sending back a reply. 

 

_ To: Ocean Man _

We’ll both take hash, thanks Dem.

 

He dressed quickly and ran down stairs with sora not far behind. They were quiet to leave, not waking their mother, and headed off to school on their bikes. 

 

* * *

When they got there, they saw Demyx standing with a bag of three take away containers. “Hey Demyx!” Sora called, walking over to him. “Took you guys long enough, it’s getting cold. And you don’t owe me anything, Mr.Sinclair gives me free breakfast when I ask as long as I cover a few shifts when asked.” Demyx said, handing them each a container and plastic fork.

 

They walked around with Demyx as he led them to the main office. “Well, this is where I leave you, I’ll see you after school.” Demyx said, winking at the man behind the counter, and walking off. They stepped inside and walked up to the counter. “Hello. Welcome to Oblivion High, how can I help you?” The blond girl behind the desk labeled admin said. 

 

“Were Roxas and Sora Helon, were new students” Roxas said, leaning his arms on the counter. “Right! Just one moment” She said, ducking under the counter to pull their files and give them what they needed. 

 

After a brief schedule comparison in the hall, they figured out they only had one class together, fifth period marketing with Mrs.Greene. The bell rang, and they headed to class, Roxas to AP History, and Sora to Culinary. 

 

* * *

When Roxas walked into the classroom, room 226, Advanced Placement US History with Mr.Driscoll, he saw a very familiar, very unsettling head of fire truck red spikes sitting right in the middle of the room.

 

The bell rang right as he realized exactly who it was. The man who spent the whole summer trying to sleep with him, then still went off with others after, despite the sweet words said during. 

 

_ Axel _

 

He went to the back and sat in the corner desk, keeping his head down the whole class. He couldn’t help but smile slightly at the remarks and comments he made. It was what he liked best about him, besides his hair and eyes.

 

* * *

At lunch, Roxas and Sora were walking together outside in the courtyard. “I saw Axel today. In first period.” Roxas said, cutting his brother off mid sentence. “What?! I thought he lived further south, near Tidus.” Sora said. “Yeah so did I. I thought I’d never see him again, but here he is.” Roxas said, plopping down at a table to eat.

 

Sora sat down across from him. “Well I just hope I never see Luxord again. I really liked him. Like actually had  crush on him. And he just used me, multiple times. Then went off and treated me like I was nothing. Asshole.” Sora said, taking a bite of the sorry excuse for fettuccine chicken alfredo. 

 

“Um, I don’t want to be any more knowledgeable about your summer sex-capades then I already am, thank you. And, neither of us are in luck. Look” he said, pointing over at the far wall of the courtyard, were the two were sitting. 

 

Sora turned, and his jaw fell open. Luxord was smoking, and Axel had some blond in his lap, marking up her neck. “God look at him. Acting all cool, smoking on school ground. Acting like he didn’t spend the summer sleeping with guys. Tch.” Sora said, turning back to his plate. “And just look at Axel, she’s not even that pretty. And dressed like a slut.” He said, angrily stabbing into his lunch. 

 

* * *

 

After a rather trying first day of school, and only a few pieces of paper to sign, they were free to do as they pleased. Sora decided to stay home, while Roxas went back to the beach. He was just sat on a towel watching the people. He saw Demyx out surfing again, but saw someone else next to him. Red hair hanging loose around shoulders, weighed down by salt water.

 

He never knew Axel surfed. It had never come up. When Axel got back to shore, the blond girl from earlier came over to him and was picked up easily and spun around. 

 

Roxas was jealous, even though he would never admit it. Even to Sora. He hated that Axel had lied to him on multiple occasions. About his feeling for him, his sexuality outside of camp, and many other things.  He hated Axel, but also couldn’t get him out of his head. 

 

He hated it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings,
> 
> Well then, another chapter written and posted. How exciting. I had a bit of difficulty with this one. You see, I was halfway done with it, then it got deleted, so I had to start all over on this chapter. But, shows you how much I can get done in a day when I put my mind to it. School is starting up again tomorrow, and I'm one week away from competing in the Swimming & diving ECC competition with my swim team, so I'll try to type when I can. Again, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, and leave more comments and feedback. 
> 
> Kisses,  
> King


	3. Behind The Gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow holy fuck that took a while I'm sorry. Life caught up with me and so did the end of school. I still have two weeks left, but who knows whats gonna happen. 
> 
> Kisses  
> King

After a month at school, and a month of sitting through classes with Axel, he was hoping winter break would come soon. He knew it would still feel like summer, but it was better than sitting in a classroom with Axel all day. Oh, and Axel still had no idea Roxas was there. 

He sat in the back of every class, except fifth period. He was forced to watch the girl rub herself all over Axle. Okay, Roxas had a small crush on Axel, and had since they first kissed, although he would never admit it. 

Maybe it was more than a small crush, it was a huge crush. And it was a problem. Axel had a girlfriend. He was straight. He slept with Roxas a few times over the summer, but that was it. 

Until now. Homecoming was on friday. Roxas was going and was going to try to talk to Axel. Hopefully sooner than later. 

Roxas was sitting at his lunch table eating when Axel came over. “Long time no see” he said. Roxas didn't look up, he just stared at his crappy tuna sandwich. Axel rested his arms on the picnic table and leaned down to see his face. 

“Rooooxxxxxassss” he called, a smile spreading across his face when roxas looked up. “What do you want, Axel?” Roxas asked, rolling his eyes and looking at him. God he missed those eyes. Bright acid green that seemed to glow at night.  
“There's that face I missed. How come you didn't tell me you go here?” He asked. “My question is how did you not know I went here? I’m in every single one of your classes. I sit in the back, but the teacher always calls on me to answer questions.” Roxas said, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“Yeah i don't pay attention to a lot of people, but i'm sorry i never noticed you. Especially after that summer we had.” Axel said, smirking. Roxas went red at the mention of their summer, and looked directly at him. 

“Would you shut up about that? No one here knows what we do at camp, and I thought it should stay that way. Thats what Zigbar said anyway.” Roxas said. It was true, very few people knew what went on at the camp. “Well there's no one around to hear. Or care. So don't worry your pretty little head” He said. 

“Im not pretty” Roxas said. “Right. Youre sexy” Axel said without missing a beat. Roxas just about choked and stared up at him. “Axel don't say that. You're not gay, obviously” He spat. Axels smile dropped off his face. “How do you know i'm not actually gay?” he asked.

“You have a girlfriend. Yeah we fooled around at camp, but not everyone is gay when they come home.” Roxas said. Axel was quiet for a moment. “My dads the only one i'm out to here. Yeah i have a girlfriend. Doesn't mean i actually like women. We slept together at a party in sophmore year. I was too drunk to figure out she was a girl, and then she didn't leave me alone and she asked me out. I didn't want to say no because she didn't really have any friends.” He said, pulling at a string on his sleeve. 

“You've been dating her for three years and you don't even like her?” Roxas asked. Axel nodded and looked up at him. Roxas felt a bit better now, knowing Axel didn't actually like the girl. Yet he felt horrible that he was dating a girl he didn't like. 

The courtyard door opened and said girl came out. “Here's my number. You should text me sometime” axel said, writing down the number on roxas’ hand. His girlfriend, Callie, came over and sat down next to him. 

“Axel whos this?” She asked, looking over at roxas. She looked mean, and was. She had the dirtiest look on her face when Axel told her they were friends. “Babe we met at camp don't worry. I dont like guys.” Azel said, turning to face her. 

Roxas sat there listening to them talk as he ate, hoping they would just get up and leave already. ‘What is up with me lately..’ Roxas thought . One minute he was happy about being near Axel, the next he was pissed that he was near the man. He didn't understand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
For the entire rest of the day, Roxas was confused on what to think. Did he go after Axel? Did he keep his distance and let Axel figure it out? And not to mention Sora. God,Sora was still a thing. Of course he was, they were twins. But he couldn't think anything out with Sora in the same room, it'd be weird. 

Seventh period english was really the only time he could try and start to work things out. His teacher, Mr. Henton, was chill and never forced kids to do work. He sat in his desk near the heater and stared down at his assignment. 

He knew the material, but it wasn't making sense. He was pulled from his thoughts when his phone buzzed next to him. He picked it up and opened it, looking down at the screen.

From: 237-910-6783

4:30 behind the gym. Come alone.

Roxas looked at the number on the message then to the number on his hand. Now his only question is how did axel get his number. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When 4:30 came, he made his way behind the gym. He was cautious about going back alone, but went anyway. Roxas peered around the corner, and spotted Axel. Axel was leaning on the wall, puffing on a cigarette. 

He walked over to him and pulled it from his fingers. “Smokings bad” roxas said and dropped it to the ground, stomping it out. “Says the person who got drunk and-” Axel said before roxas pushed his hand over his mouth. “We don't talk about the bonfire. Now what did you want me here for?” Roxas asked, pulling his hand back. 

Axel was quiet for a moment before taking a breath. He leaned down and kissed roxas softly, letting his eyes slide shut. 

Roxas stood there stock still. He relaxed after a moment and kissed back, closing his eyes. Axel kissed him. He kissed back. Why?

Roxas didn't care.

He liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed. And please don't leave 7 paragraph comments bashing me and my works. You know who you are.
> 
> Kisses  
> King

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter my darlings. Just to clear something up, Xaldin was the camps chef. at the moment I can't promise any scheduled updates, but I will try to when I can. I go from being able to bang out a decently long chapter in a day, and then not being able to write for months on end, as you will observe in some of my other fics. Anyway, thank you for reading and please comment what you think, they help me write better and with ideas.
> 
> Kisses,  
> King


End file.
